The present invention relates to spectacles with bored frames. Spectacles of this type have lenses joined directly to the bridge and the tenon hinge of the side pieces (also known as the temples) by assembly points provided directly on the lenses.
Such spectacles are known. An example of conventional spectacles with bored frames is illustrated in FIG. 1. These spectacles have the advantage of being light and discreet. A problem with the conventional spectacles is that the user""s field of vision is obstructed by the assembly points because both the bridge and the end of the tenon hinge of each side piece lie inside the contour of the lenses.
The objective of the present invention is to remedy the disadvantages of conventional spectacles with bored frames.
The spectacles according to the present invention have at least one of the assembly points, either at the end of the bridge or at the tenon hinge of a temple, formed from a tab projecting beyond the contour of the lens and an assembly member formed on the bridge or the tenon hinges of the temples. The assembly members each have a recess to receive the tab in a form fit and to be joined thereto.
Preferably, four assembly points, namely the two assembly points of the bridge and the assembly point of each temple tenon hinge, are made as described below.
Cutting out the shape of the lens to provide the tab or tabs presents no particular difficulty to one skilled in the art; and leaving tabs outside the contour of the lens imposes no constraint which might restrict the free form (i.e. the shape) which is desirable to impart to the contour of the lenses.
Each of the recesses of the assembly members, located on the bridge and on the ends of the temples, has one open side and, thus, a U-shaped cross section. Alternatively, the recess may be of a triangular, rounded or squared shape in cross section.
The U-shaped cross section, open at a side of the recess receiving the tab, regardless of whether the assembly member is at the end of the tenon hinge or at the end of the bridge, makes it possible for the recess to engage lenses of different lens thicknesses (the thicknesses of the tabs preferably being the thicknesses of the lenses before they are ground to the desired shape) without having to make the tabs of a constant and precise thickness to fit in a recess with four closed sides. The assembly is preferably joined by a threaded member and a locking nut.